$\dfrac{5}{6} + \dfrac{10}{12} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{10 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {10}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{20}{12}$